


i missed that too

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Softness, rob and his kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: aaron misses robert kicking him in the middle of the night





	i missed that too

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago, here!

Aaron has a hand drawn across Robert’s shoulder and he brings it towards his chest as he blinks up at him. 

“You okay?” Robert asks, always asks, always concerned and soft and delicate and Aaron’s tipped over the edge with the sound of it all. 

“Yeah.” He nods out. “Just wondering, you don’t kick out anymore. I think you’ve finally grown out of it.” 

Robert makes this soft noise, eyes watery. “Yeah.” He says, dips his head and hides and Aaron parts his fingers to find him. When he does, he holds his face and lifts an eyebrow and Robert gulps so that Aaron can watch his Adam’s apple bob. 

“Talk.” Aaron breathes into Robert’s chest, his arms are tight around him and ease up a little as he keeps a hand there. He lets Robert look at him, move his body further towards him and then stop dead. 

“I stopped, I learnt not to.” Robert looks at his own freckles, studies them over and over again as he speaks. “I used to do it to feel you there but you stopped being there.” He leans down, leans close and Aaron catches his eyes when he looks up. 

He doesn’t get it. He clearly doesn’t because he just frowns for a second and Robert’s eyes flicker over and over again.

“When you left.” Robert says it and it feels heavy. “I didn’t do it anymore.” He whispers, “It hurt me too much. I  _missed_  you too much.”

Aaron looks like someone’s just twisted on his heart and he pulls this face a lot, it’s almost always directed towards Robert’s pain and not his own. He pulls his face up and holds Robert’s in his hands.

“I missed you more.” He sounds hurt, a sort of sadness unlike any other but it feels distant in this strange sort of way. Almost like it’s past them, which it is. “ _So_  much.”

Robert pinks, it travels towards his ear and Aaron strokes his cheek. “I missed you too.”

It goes without saying.

“I’m here now.” Aaron offers, and it usually fixes everything when the sun is up but Robert hollows against it.

“I -“ Robert goes to speak again and Aaron starts drawing circles into his cheek. “I don’t do it anymore ‘cause I’m scared you won’t be here.”

It’s enough to make Aaron look gutted, head pulled down and tears in his eyes and everything.

“ _Rob_  -“ He says, after a really long time, long enough to have Robert thinking all sorts.

“No - no I  _know_  you’re here, I know you love me and everything -“

“I  _do_.” Aaron’s saying, eyes blinking like mad as he stretches his hand across Robert’s chest again, right across where his heart beats. “I’m not leaving you again.”

Robert also knows that, on better days he doesn’t even question it. “I just get scared.” He admits, like a child, like a little boy and Aaron nods his head.

“You don’t  _need_  to be.” Aaron whispers, warm, he’s usually like an oven and he doesn’t let Robert down now as he moves further towards him and smiles faintly. “You’re always going to feel me next to you, in this bed, in our  _home_.” 

He makes Robert smile, nothing too much but enough and then he dips down, face close and eyes soft and lips pressed against Robert’s for many seconds.

Then he pulls away, and Robert catches a tear Aaron gives away, tells him he loves him, slow and steady and he’ll never truly know how much Aaron falls apart at his sadness. He’ll never know how much Aaron wants to make Robert happy.

“Unless you’re on the sofa.” Aaron whispers, “After being an idiot.” He holds Robert’s face again, bites down on his lip and Robert licks his lips.

“Or you are.” Robert says, arches an eyebrow and Aaron rolls his eyes, breathes in and out slowly and settles himself right back down, slides into Robert’s side and Robert presses a kiss to his hair.

He kicks out an hour later, subconscious and soft, and Aaron smiles in his sleep.


End file.
